Did I Win?
by Ein Kampf kann eine Lebenszeit
Summary: Rosalie and Emmett babysit Renesmee while Edward and Bella go hunting. One shot, FLUFF. Please read and review.


"Alice, I was wondering if you would take care of Nessie while Edward and I went to hunt," I heard Bella say from upstairs. I looked up from Car and Driver, eagerness entering my system. I put my magazine down quickly, deserving a look of curiosity from Emmett. I held up my finger and went downstairs. Alice was about to answer, but I stopped her.

"Bella, can I take care of her?" I asked sweetly.

"Oh hell no," I heard Emmett protest from upstairs. I continued to look at Bella with a smile on my face. I loved babysitting Nessie. She was so cute, and she was just learning to speak. Bella looked from Alice to me, uncertainty on her face. Alice piped in.

"Rosalie can do it. Jazz and I had some thing to do anyway," she said, a sly smile on her face. I smiled my thanks to her. I'd have to get her something to properly thank her for this later. She patted my shoulder. "No need," she said before skipping upstairs.

"Okay, um, she just ate and we should be back before long, and she should be sleeping by now, but just in case, you know," Bella said, looking at Nessie, who was currently in her crib. I could see the look that Esme got occasionally, the look of a mother who loved her child. My face fell slightly, but I smiled before Bella saw my fallen face. "And also – "

"Bella, it'll be fine. I've taken care of her before," I said nicely. She smiled and nodded. Edward was waiting by the front door, but she went to the crib and leaned down to kiss her daughters forehead lightly. My face fell again, but she didn't turn back to look at me. Edward gave me a warning look and I only smiled weakly back at him. Emmett came downstairs after they were gone.

"The only time we ever get any time to ourselves anymore is when they go hunting," he said, pouting. I smiled at him from the crib. I loved just watching her sleep, even if she wasn't mine and reminded me of Edward.

"Oh honey, don't worry, I'll make it up to you next time," I said sweetly. He came over and put his arm over my shoulders, looking down at Nessie as well. Though he would never admit it, I know he would do anything to give me a gift like that. Once, when he was younger, he had suggested adoption.

"_I mean, yeah it'd be hard and weird to explain, but we'd always be older than it," he said, shrugging his shoulders. I loved how he was thinking about this, and I would have loved to use his thought, but I knew that there was no way that would be able to work._

"_Emmett, honey, it's a wonderful idea, and I love you even more for even thinking about it, but it just won't work. There would be too many questions, especially from people around town. What would they think if the Cullen children, albeit the oldest Cullen children, adopted a child just after they graduated high school?" I explained to him in a pained voice. I had spoken to Carlisle about this once, and he had explained it to me. _

"_Oh, yeah, that," he said, his face going from hopeful to fallen._

And yes, I had thought about what if I had the option to have a child, but I had to give up Emmett in the process. I admit, I would give up Emmett for a child, but after further thinking about it for a while, I know I would figure out some way to get to keep both.

But this, standing here looking at our niece, I realized that this would do for now. I bent over the cage, Emmett pinching my ass in the process, and picked up the sleeping girl. I held her on my hip, her head resting on my shoulder, and turned around to face Emmett.

"You would be such a hypocritical father. At least Edward had a hundred years under his belt," I said jokingly. Emmett feigned hurt and took a step back, holding his hands up.

"You might want to think about how hypocritical _you_ would be," he said, his words contradicting his actions. He looked absolutely beautiful, as usual. He had a smile on his face and, had I not been watching Nessie, we wouldn't have been apart for very long. But as fate would have it, she started moving and my attention was drawn to her. She stretched her arms and rubbed her eyes in respective order before looking at me. She held her hand up to my neck. Bella and Edward filled my mind.

"They're going to be out for a while sweetie. I'm taking care of you," I said sweetly. She smiled and moved to put her hand on my neck again, but her hand was stopped gently by Emmett's. I looked at him warningly. He leaned down and whispered, "words" in her ear. She looked at him with her stubborn look, which she got from her mother, but turned back to me. He was proud, having taught her her first word.

"Why?" she asked, looking at her hand.

"They had things to take care of," he said, still holding her hand. She knew that "things to take care of" meant hunting, but because she was so young we tried to stay away from being so graphic with our words. She was growing quickly and we wanted her to stay young as long as possible. She nodded her head in understanding at his words.

"And you," I said, touching her nose lightly with my finger. She scrunched her face up. "Should get some sleep," I finished with a smile. She shook her head stubbornly.

"Not tired," she said, looking at me with wide eyes, as if to say, "See, not tired Auntie Rose." I shook my head. My heart was far too weak for her, just like it was for Emmett.

"Well then, Nessie, what do you suppose we do?" I asked, a smile in my voice. She looked over to the TV set, and then at Emmett, then at me. I shook my head quickly. "Can't do that, you're grounded, remember?" She crossed her arms, a look of sadness crossing her face. Then her face lit up again and she put her hand on my neck again. She also sent Emmett the image, who groaned, because he loathed the game.

"Alright," I said. "One game," I finished, walking to the game closet. Carlisle had introduced her to Monopoly one night, and she hadn't wanted to play anything since. Emmett always lost and so he hated it.

It wasn't his fault he always lost. He just always rolled the smallest number to see who would go first, and somehow always got last. Then, on top of that, he would only ever roll small numbers. Alice joked that it was one thing she could beat him at, and that always rubbed him the wrong way. And after his increasingly small rolls, he would never land on anything that was available to be bought. It was pitiful, really, so we had had to play in teams, and he would team with Edward, mainly because Edward and Nessie as a team was just a horrible idea to start with.

Three hours later, after Nessie had become the richest player on the board, Edward and Bella walked in, laughing. But that laughter stopped short when they saw us at the table. I smiled weakly at my siblings.

"She made me," I said, shrugging. Bella shook her head while Edward smiled, looking down.

Nessie leaned over to me and asked, "Did I win?" I looked at her with a smile and only nodded. She clapped and reached for Bella again. She touched my neck again, giving me a picture of the three of us, from her perspective playing the game that night. I smiled and nodded, knowing she was thanking me. Emmett growled lightly, but she was the only one who didn't notice. Edward and Bella went to their house and I turned to Emmett after I thought they were out of ear reach.

"Now, about paying you back," I trailed off suggestively.

**Look. A Rosalie/Emmett (very ish on that note) fanfiction. I like it... I also like Monopoly. But I dunno. I don't really like Renesmee. Or, as my friend calls her, "Hellspawn," and every time she or Breaking Dawn is mentioned she hisses. No one likes the book it seems, but no one likes Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows either. I'm seeing a pattern. :D Anyway, thanks for readin'.**


End file.
